The present invention relates generally to computer workstations, and more particularly to mobile computer workstations that are vertically adjustable.
A number of workstations have been designed to make computer use more convenient and to make the time employees spend using their computers more ergonomic. For example, various workstations have been designed which allow the user to rotate the computer output device to remain in their line of sight. These devices can allow the user to comfortably view the computer monitor whether they are sitting or standing. Systems have also been developed which suspend a computer monitor from a track and allow the monitor to roll along the track while the user moves from place to place. While these designs have increased the adaptability of office equipment, there is still room for improvement.
For example, a computer workstation that is easily movable from one location to another is desirable in a number of office settings. One example is a hospital setting where nurses and technicians must continuously update patient treatment records from a variety of locations. In this setting, a workstation that could travel with the employee could allow them to input changes in patient treatment while they are making their rounds. A workstation that is also adjustable to accommodate users in either a standing or sitting position would allow employees to carry out their tasks in a more ergonomic manner.
The present invention is directed to addressing these needs and to creating a mobile computer workstation that is adjustable to a variety of vertical positions.
A vertically adjustable mobile computer workstation includes a first arm which has an upper end and a lower end and a second arm that includes an upper end and a lower end. Attached to the upper end of the first arm is at least one platform. The lower end of the first arm and the upper end of the second arm are hingedly attached. The lower end of the second arm is attached to a base that is supported by a plurality of rotatable members. The first arm is rotatable between a first angular position in which the at least one platform is positioned a first distance above the rotatable member and a second angular position in which the platform is positioned a second distance above the rotatable members that is greater than the first distance.